


熱夜

by pppagan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 維吉爾長了張適合被親吻的嘴唇。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	熱夜

**Author's Note:**

> 警示: PWP｜雙性｜輕微18G｜糟糕又過激性癖｜雷人騷話｜YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> 概要：維吉爾長了張適合被親吻的嘴唇。

維吉爾長了張適合被親吻的嘴唇。唇谷深邃，下唇飽滿，總是一副欲待張開的模樣。當它們抿成一道線擠壓着彼此時，容易讓人有些不好的幻想。

此刻他坐在寬大的床上靠着但丁的枕頭，渾身赤裸，四肢放鬆。他們在房間天花裝了好大一面鏡子，大約七八呎，堪堪足夠映照全身。但丁看着他的哥哥，後者正盯着自己的鏡像發呆。他忽然生出一陣詭異的欣慰感，嘴角沒忍住朝上抽搐，急忙將笑意壓下去。遲了，維吉爾在鏡子裡瞧見他，轉過頭來，“笑甚麼？”

但丁伸腿跨上床，“這玩意真是項大工程，”他湊近維吉爾，能交換吐息的距離，“可別一次就弄壞了，哥哥。”

他們親吻，雙手抓在對方後腦跟肩膀，一切順利成章。空氣逐漸變得熾熱，也許是因為暖氣，或者是他們控制不住溢出的魔力。但丁脫掉浴袍丟在地上，被維吉爾的尾巴一把卷起掛回衣架，順便被瞪了眼。他失笑，又親了親那張發紅的嘴唇。事實上，維吉爾不喜歡接吻，覺得這行為歪膩得過份，奈何胞弟喜歡。他手沿着維吉爾分明的肌肉紋理一路往下，在那雙結實的奶子掐了一下，再一把捋住半勃的陰莖。他哥哥反射性一縮，膝蓋頂上他肋骨。他悶哼一聲，問道，“你想躺着還是坐着？”

這擱在平日不是問題：維吉爾是個控制狂，他當然喜歡坐着。但今天不一樣，他們剛買了好大一塊鏡子，他的兄長大概想試點新鮮的。不出所料，維吉爾微微喘氣，口氣冷淡，“先躺着。”邊仰頭往後伸去。但丁抽掉枕頭，讓他的視線剛好對上天花。

他架起兄長的腿放上肩膀，拇指在細瘦的腳踝反覆摩挲。維吉爾的皮膚幼滑得離譜，他懷疑這跟重生有關。第二次的降生使他渾身光溜溜的，皮膚嫩得跟初生嬰兒一樣。但丁懷疑他哥搞不好能被某些女士護膚品牌邀請代言——這一點都不公平，至少他能享受。他一口咬上兄長的腿根，逼使他折起腿，舌尖滑上腿窩。維吉爾未有動作，他便接着低頭將兄長的陰莖含進嘴裡。硬起的柱體塞滿嘴巴，他感覺到維吉爾的小腿在後頸互相交疊，向後背施壓逼他含進更多。他的哥哥在獲取快感上誠實得浪蕩。“別磨蹭。”他喃喃道，“快點。”

“我只想讓你舒服。”但丁故作委屈，口齒不清地擠出一句。

維吉爾，“那你至少得朝對的方向努力。”

他當然明白兄長的意思。但丁吐出濕漉漉的陰莖抱怨，“你真心急。”他手指劃過囊袋，落到會陰，本來理應平滑的地方無端長出了兩塊唇瓣。他頓了頓，指尖緩慢地在軟肉上拖拽，“我怕你…不夠濕。”

陰穴翕張着吐出的淫液證明他想多了。他不太習慣，這對他來講有點陌生——至少長在維吉爾身上的這個器官對他而言非常陌生。他們以前做愛時他哥身上可沒長這個。他在穴口淺淺攪動，讓指尖足夠滑膩後重重按在脹起的陰蒂。維吉爾發出一聲短促的尖叫。

兄長看來不打算解釋。他想了想，決定先行享受。就當是最狂野的春夢成真。

他分開兩指撐大維吉爾的穴口，那兒看上去又緊又小，瑟縮泛着鮮嫩的粉色，類似某種新鮮蚌類，又一個重生帶來的好處。“我猜得給你先擴張。”他說。維吉爾踢了他一下，意思是：少廢話。他從命，拇指捏壓發大的陰核邊抽插起下面的小洞，每次都帶出黏稠的淫水，淅淅瀝瀝地往下滴，量多得讓人咋舌。維吉爾面不改色，只是略略泛紅。他依舊盯着鏡子，一聲不吭。若不是咬緊但丁手指的穴肉他還真看不出他哥興𡚒得要命。

他很快就能順暢吞下四根手指。但丁覺得應該可以了，於是出於禮貌問，“你準備好了？”回應他的是幾乎踢碎肩胛骨的一腳。他痛呼，半是報復地提胯貼上維吉爾的下體，粗硬的陰毛來回刮在他的陰唇，又握起性器，飽滿鼓漲的龜頭打得紅腫的陰蒂上啪啪作響。維吉爾瞪得他更狠了，卻因着快感無法反抗，雙腿軟軟地垂在他臂間。他得了便宜又賣乖，“就讓你別心急嘛。”在兄長即將一腳踹他下床前，拎起發燙的陰莖翻開他身下唇瓣，緩緩挺進。維吉爾的洞裡溫熱濕軟，層層軟肉緊致地包裹住他，也許有點太緊了，他花了點力氣將自己完整埋入，長吁一口氣。維吉爾絞緊被單，肩膀高聳，腦袋仰起嚥下所有叫聲。這可能有點痛，但沒關係。窄小的甬道被超乎尺寸的陰莖完全撑開，一種酸脹的飽足感填滿了小穴原本那陣瘙癢。

但丁溫吞地挺動着腰，看着小小的陰穴吃進他的肉柱，又在莖體抽出時迅速合攏，然後重新被破開。這樣反來覆去幾回後，維吉爾好像適應了，便嫌他偷懶操得不夠使勁，膝蓋往他的腰側狠狠地敲了記，簡直將胞弟當成了賽馬，只須加以鞭策就會向前疾跑。“用得着這麼凶嗎？”他邊說，手還是乖乖握在維吉爾的髖，大開大合地幹起他哥哥來。斯巴達雙子總在床下處處針鋒相對，床上和諧得不可思議。但丁喜愛取悅他的兄長，僅限床上；而維吉爾就像某種惱人的樂器，演奏者得用盡每一滴力氣才能逼他吝嗇地擠出幾個音節。

瞧，他哥神色自若地平躺在床上，除了眼角沁出幾滴淚水外，表情平靜得像是在做瑜伽。從剛才開始他的視線便未從上方那塊鏡子移開。看見自己被操的樣子就讓他那麼性致昂然嗎？但丁挑眉。這還是他提議的。起初不過是因為事務所唯一一面鏡子在某次“兄弟友愛運動”中碎個徹底。他心痛地掏出錢包，原本打算在衣櫥嵌一塊穿衣鏡，剛巧商店裡有一面被退回的鏡子，尺寸與他們的床恰恰對上。他不得不動了歪念，付錢將它運回家，做好被老哥暴打一頓的心理準備——維吉爾皺著眉，點了頭，甚至幫忙鑲螺釘。

他總算弄明白了，他這是戳中了維吉爾不可告人的性癖——甚麼？自戀嗎？但丁抬頭望去，鏡中無疑是一番景致：他們彼此相連，每次挺動都讓維吉爾吞得更深，厚實的卵蛋拍打得他臀肉通紅，陰莖堵不住他洞裡泊泊流出的水，淫液自被撑圓的洞口邊噴濺到床單，部份落到兩人的腿根，落得一片水光淋灕。汗珠從維吉爾額前滑落，他的身體邊跟隨着但丁動作而起伏，乳頭硬起，皮膚泛紅，情色得讓人口乾舌燥。但丁盯着兄長的鏡像，他們的視線沒有對上。他的哥哥沒有看他，也沒有望向他們下身交合的地方。他在看着鏡中的自己，他的鏡像，眼神專注得異常，像是在看…一個陌生人。

但丁低頭，垂下眼，喚道，“維吉爾。”後者嗯了聲，終於與目光交接。幼弟扯開壞笑，“要給我說說你看到些甚麼嗎？我這姿勢看不見。”

維吉爾直接無視了他，側頭看向別處。他撇撇嘴，“好歹我付的錢，也要給我享受一下嘛。”

“你——”維吉爾被他猛地項弄得發不出聲，句子斷斷續續，“你沒在享受嗎？”

他可不能回答沒有。不然維吉爾肯定會吊打他，一尾巴甩他進魔界傳送門，沒個七天半個月都不用指望回來。他只好提起維吉爾雙腿，身體力行地告訴兄長他有多享受。傘頭直直戳在維吉爾敏感的肉壁。他小腿抽動，咬牙好讓哭腔聽上去不那麼明顯。這樣大概十來下，但丁有了個主意。

“換個姿勢，”他說着，未有詢問兄長意見，利落地抽出陰莖將他整個抱起。維吉爾被幹得暈呼呼的，未回過神，只能被動地配合胞弟。這次輪到但丁躺下來，維吉爾背對着他，被擺弄成雙腿岔開、跪坐在他胯上的姿勢。“看，”但丁說，掰開他的臀肉又操進了穴裡，“這下我們都能看見了吧。”

可不是，他雙手托在維吉爾的腰，一使勁顛維吉爾就脫力往後倒，腦袋仰起對上自己的鏡像：他的大腿張得很開。發紅的碩大肉柱正一下一下捅進身體，性器胡亂拍打在小腹，整根都在冒水，連帶淫穴噴的水幾乎將身下床被泡壞。他漸漸控制不住自己的叫聲，潮紅攀上臉龐。

他忽然不願再看，腦袋轉到一邊，弓起身體往前傾去。但丁碰不着他，身下用勁費力極了。“嘿，老哥，”他說着，邊曲起身，“你得看着才能享受到。”他抓在維吉爾雙腕往後扯，維吉爾發力想要掙開，偏偏被楔在但丁的陰莖上，任何掙扎都是徒勞，整個人狼狽地摔在但丁身上。他氣極，喚出一排幻影劍扎上胞弟。鮮血淋漓披上兩人上身，濃重的腥味喚醒他們屬於惡魔的一半。他們同時低吼，魔力浮動，皮膚表面閃爍着藍色與紅色的光。覆滿銀鱗的尾巴在空氣中逐漸成形。但丁抓在他身上的手亦幻化出利刺與鱗片，在皮膚上拉開一道道長長的口子，燃開一陣火辣辣的痛。陰莖準確地撞在穴裡每一寸讓他舒服的位置。疼痛與快樂錯位。

他沒法掙脫，也沒法轉頭，被逼盯着上方淫猥的鏡像一點點攀上高潮。鏡像裡的他被向後扣起雙臂，還貪婪地沉下腰想要小穴吃進更多。“看，維吉爾，你全身的洞都被我幹得流水。”他想反駁，嘴巴不聽使喚地張大滴下唾液，幾乎驗證了但丁的話。但丁還不滿足，鬆開一隻手摸向汁水橫流的交合處，沾了一手淫水又摁進他另一個洞，拇指擠壓着他的敏感點。他搖着頭想要甩開胞弟，屁股上就狠狠地挨了一記，惟有無力地坐回陰莖上，咿咿呀呀地呻吟，兩個洞一起挨操。

“維吉爾。不要閉眼。”他貼在他耳畔喋喋不休。鏡像依舊誠實地映出他們的身影。他與他的胞弟身體交疊，放蕩又可恥地交媾。他們本應長有同一張臉，如今五官微妙地錯開，誰也不像誰。要是讓年幼的他來分辨，他大概能認出但丁，認不出自己。這大概是重生的壞處——船隻的木頭被逐一取代，斧頭的刀刃被反覆替換、滲進雜質，原本熟悉的事物正失去純粹性，直到變得全然陌生。他嗚咽晃動尾巴，針狀的末端貫穿胞弟的大腿，釘在床板。但丁抽着氣將之拔出，卻控制不住胡亂甩動的銀尾。尾巴高高揚起打在鏡面，哐啷地將之砸個粉碎，鏡像中的他們嘩啦嘩啦地碎裂、墜下床面。但丁摟住維吉爾快速翻身，勉強避開尖銳的鏡片。后背重重滾落地面，連着維吉爾壓在他身上的重量幾乎將肋骨撞斷。

“靠，老哥，不是說了別弄壞——”他閉上嘴。維吉爾坐在他身上，眼神暴烈且危險。他的哥哥當然不會放過任何取得主導權的機會。他按住但丁的肩膀將他推落地面，銀尾的刺盡數收起，一圈圈地纏上他的脖子。“好吧，”喉嚨被擠壓着讓但丁的聲音聽上去額外低沉，“你贏了，老大。”

話音剛落扼在頸項的尾巴驟然收緊，他無法呼吸，缺氧使大腦以痛楚發出警示，似乎有錐子刺進太陽穴，再抽出。維吉爾就在這時打開雙腿，騎上他的陰莖。這個變態控制狂加施虐癖。但丁撫上他蹦緊的大腿，感受臀部富有節拍地撞擊恥骨帶來鈍痛，濕熱的洞吸啜着性器，水濺濕半身。緊接而至的是肉壁痙攣着收縮，尾巴同時收緊。血液、汗水與精液的味道混和。他感到窒息，臉頰熾熱。眼前的景象模糊，彷佛隔了一層白霧。在身上起伏的維吉爾滿臉通紅，嘴巴張開，叫不出聲音汗水啪噠滑落打在他臉上，簡直不似真實。他抓在他臀側，指甲掐進柔軟的皮肉，將兄長按在陰莖，射出的精液灌得他肚子滿滿。維吉爾同時高潮，精液塗在胞弟腹腔。他喘氣倒在但丁黏答答的胸前，眼眉沾上白濁，尾巴軟軟滑開。

這真是…搞得有點太隆重了。但丁大口吸氣，朝滿地鏡子碎片跟即將塌掉的雙人床瞥了眼，心情微妙。維吉爾仍趴在他身上，神態恍惚——他要是清醒肯定不會糊着一灘體液跟但丁抱在一塊，他的哥哥從不享受溫存時刻。

這樣躺了一會，他聽見兄長低低的一句，“…你怎麼認出那是我？”

維吉爾沒有要他回答。那句話是偷偷從他唇邊溜出的，連他自己都沒有為意。所以他沒有說話，只是拉過他的腰，半拽半抱地將哥哥帶到沙發椅，身上的血跟維吉爾腿間流出的濁液就這樣滴了一路。維吉爾肚子微微鼓起。但丁好奇按壓在上頭，他難受地叫了聲，身下合不攏的小穴噗滋噴出小灘飽和的精液。

算了，但丁想，他會清理。

不知過了多久，維吉爾恢復過來，推開黏糊糊的幼弟望向房間中心，表情同樣微妙。

“恐怕我們有好一段時間都負擔不起一面鏡子。”但丁說。

“的確。”維吉爾說，語氣嚴肅。

但丁看着他的哥哥。他的銀髮搭在前額，頭髮潮濕，紅暈尚未褪去。那雙唇又抿成了一條平整的直線，似乎在不高興，又似乎沒有。

“你的嘴唇。”他冷不防冒出一句。維吉爾轉向他，以為自己嘴巴沾着點甚麼，伸手抹了下。但丁貼過去偷走一個吻，突然笑了，“你知道嗎？從以前開始我就想對你嘴巴做點壞事。”

維吉爾盯着他，沒有說話。半晌，他難得地笑了，開口，“是嗎？”

**Author's Note:**

> 另，我知道遊戲裡1dv打架時根本沒認出nelo，但1代官漫的蛋認出來了（雖然還是接着捅他漫畫還坑了）。就當是這樣情況下的if吧我只想搞黃色——感謝閱讀！


End file.
